Swaying Love
by Kitty Bo
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran love eachother. They both want to be together forever. But does that happen? Are they too shy? Or will they eventually get together? Never know, just read and review!! Chapter 1 updated. (whoops, in the story I spelled Syaoran wro
1. My ways

Hi all, Kitty Bo is back, only she is better then ever. I am finally going to finish a story, least I hope this time I will. This story will be based on pov's and the actual stories, but I will have more pov's than most of my fics have. I think it is finally time that I finished a story, so I am going to try extra hard. Please do not flame my fic, if you don't like this story, then don't waiste your time reading it, it's as simple as that. Like one of the last readers I had, for a different fic, said "Good thing you ended this bad fic" well, that's pretty much what they said, and if it was so bad, then why did they read it? Well, I have no idea what was going through their head, cuse I know when I hate a story, I stop reading it, not keep on reading it. Well, if you hate this fic, stop reading it, it's as simple as that, your awful comments are not needed, that is why I stop writing a fic, either, not enough reviews (I expect at least 5 reviews for each chapter, if I don't get that many, then I don't write anymore) (and that is 1 per person, so you can't review 5 times) or it's because I got flamed, and it made me really mad, so I stopped writing, so yeah. On a different level of talking, I'd like to wish you all a great Christmass season, I love Christmass!!! All the lights, and the Christmass spirit, and the fact that it is Jesus' birthday, I wonder how old he would be, lol, 2002, that's pretty darn old, lol. Now, on yet another level of talking, I might put in some quotes at the end of stories, but there is one quote that I do not agree with "Good things come to those who wait" and that is the quote that this fic is based on. Because I feel that if you wait too long, a good thing will just slip on by you, I should know... Well, so please enjoy this fic, and make sure you follow the rules I have set up to keep me happy, you happy, and this fic updateing.  
  
1. Do NOT flame my fic, unless you are ready for a REALLY mad me, and plus this fic will come to an end, which will create some angry readers, well, when there are readers, lol, yeah.  
  
2. Please include your e-mail address and your instant message name. If you know me, I already have your e-mail and/or instant message name, include it anyways, unless you are one of my CLOSE friends, I repeat CLOSE friends. (includeing: any of my friends at school, buddies I chat too online, (if I don't know your e-mail, include it) but if you told me it in one of my old fanfictions, include it again cuse, chances are, I forgot.)  
  
3. Review, why read if you will not review, I really don't know who is reading if you don't review. There is no thing-ee saying "this many people have read your fiction" so, please review. Like I said above, I will stop writing this fic if you don't let me know you are reading. (I said at least 5 per chapter) also I would like at least 1 new reader per every 4 chapters. You may think I am asking a lot, but this is bare minimum, most writers have even more then I am saying I want.  
  
That is it, only three things, maybe I will add on, depending on how mean reviewers might get, not saying YOU but somebody out there, has an evil mean heart, and will make fun of my original writing.  
  
Thank-you for reading my LONG author note, very important that you read these, they have updates and things like that, so please read um!!! I spend 1/2 hours at a time writing these,so the least you could do is spend 5-10 minutes reading them, maybe it does not take you that long, it depends on how long I make these things. So, yeah.  
  
Well, please enjoy and like always R&R  
  
4th grade- Early in the morning  
  
Sakura flew around the corner, aparently in a big hurry.  
  
"Touya, wait up!"  
  
"Hurry up squirt."  
  
Sakura shook her head and roller bladed as fast as she could. She eventually caught up with him, around the time he met up with Yukito.  
  
"Yukito..."  
  
said whispered Sakura silently. The one whom she had really liked, her brother's best friend, but some how, some odd reason, she fell in love with some other kid, but he could never like her, never. (kn: [kitty notes, instead of author notes, it's kitty notes =^.^=] in this story, movie number 2 never hapned.)  
  
Sakura aproached her school, said good-bye to her brother and Yukito, and then went into school.  
  
~Latter that day~  
  
"Hi Sakura!"  
  
said Madison, Sakura's best friend, cheerfuly.  
  
"Oh, hello Madison!  
  
Sakura replied happily. She then realised the usual Sayoran walking into the class.  
  
"Good morning Sayoran!"  
  
"Hi..."  
  
He replied dully. Madison frowned.  
  
"Don't let him get to you."  
  
Madison whispered, Sakura nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5th grade !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@@@@&&&&&&&&&&&&&*  
  
Sakura walked into the classroom. At that moment Madison smiled.  
  
"Hi Sakura!!! How are you?!"  
  
"Hi Madison! I'm great, you?"  
  
"Just fine..."  
  
Madison gave a warm smile. At that moment, Sayoran walked in the room. He then noticed Sakura.  
  
~Sayoran's POV~~~  
  
I wish I could tell her, the way I feel, But I am too shy, I can't. I also can't live my life wishing you were by me, I just can't. She likes me as a friend, and I know it, but I wish we were more, I wish she was mine.  
  
~~End~~  
  
"Hi Sayoran!!"  
  
Sayoran's face started to get red. He then looked away.  
  
"Uh, hi..."  
  
he replied. Sakura frowned.  
  
"Cheer up."  
  
said Sakura. Sayoran stared at her, he then nodded. A blush creeped up on the both of them, and they looked away.  
  
~~~~Sakura's POV~~~~ I wish I could tell him, the way I feel, But I am too shy, I can't. I also can't live my life wishing you were by me, I just can't. He likes me as a friend, and I know it, but I wish we were more, I wish he was mine.  
  
~~~~END~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~6th grade~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Next year is middle school, I can't wait."  
  
"I know, Sakura it will be so fun, and to think, you, me, Sayoran, and Meiling are all going to the same Middle School"  
  
"I know, it will be great."  
  
~~~~~~Sakura's POV~~~~~~  
  
Sayoran, I love you, why can't you see, I can't live my life, wishing you were with me. Please, tell me you love me, I can't wait so long, please Sayoran, please, I love you.  
  
~~~End~~~~~  
  
Sayoran walked through the door. He then saw Sakura.  
  
"Hello Sakura."  
  
he said normally.  
  
"Hello Sayoran, how are you?"  
  
"Okay, you?"  
  
"Great"  
  
"Hi Madison."  
  
"Hello Sayoran."  
  
~~~~~Sayoran's POV~~~~~ Sakura, I love you, why can't you see, I can't live my life, wishing you were with me. Please, tell me you love me, I can't wait so long, please Sakura, please, I love you. ~~~~END~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~7th grade~~~~~~  
  
Will be starting next chapter--these are really choppy chapters. This story will either have a REALLY sad ending or a REALLY happy ending. So, ya never know, just hope for the ending that you want, well, R&R like always.  
  
Quotes/poems of the chapter: Poem Love 1. If love knocks on your door, And it sweeps you away Don't ever give up Not then, not today  
  
For love is something You cannot buy It's a hidden message So do not be shy  
  
You may think it's the best You may think it's not true But no matter what S/he may never stop thinking about you.  
  
Quotes:  
  
1. Somebody somewhere dreams of your smile, And finds in your presence That life is worth while So when you are lonely, Remember it's true: Somebody Somewhere is thinking of you  
  
2. A wise monky never monkies with another monkey's monkey  
  
Well, that's it for now, the last one has nothing to do with this fiction, lol, oh well, THE POEM IS NOT YOURS!!! DO NOT TAKE IT!!!! I MADE IT UP!!!! YOU TAKE MY POEM, AND I CAN SUE YOU!!! Well, I dunno if I'd go that far, but, just don't take it, okayze, okay. 


	2. Till death do us part

*cries* I suck, I suck, darn it darn it , the end of this one to, oh well, expect The White Rose, to come out in a couple of months, maybe a couple of weeks, or maybe real soon, depends on how fast I write, well, I apologize, but to make you all happy  
  
7th , 8th,9th,10th,11th,12th grade, and adult years are exactly like the other grades, then, Syaoran goes to Sakura's wedding, and eventually her funeral, where they read her diary  
  
which said in one of the entries that they read:  
  
He doesn't know, but I love him, I am too shy to tell him, he thinks of me as a friend, and that's all he will ever think of me as, I guess I will have to live my life knowing we will only be friends, I am to marry soon, to someone I do not love, but, I pick him over all my choices, I really wish this man, could be Syaoran, but he thinks of me as a friend, I wish we could be more, but that's impossible. Good night diary,  
  
~ Sakura  
  
Syaoran staired in shock, he then cried, no, he sobbed, he too loved her, he still did, he eventually died latter that day, of sadness. 


End file.
